Turtle Bazooka
|casts = Eken Mine Tomokazu Seki (Super Hero Taisen GP) }} : A turtle monster with a bazooka on its shell. He managed to mortally wound Shiro in a sneak attack. He later destroys Destron's first base after it is abandoned to trap Kamen Riders 1 and 2 before they escape the trap with Shiro's aid. After V3 saves them before driving save Tobei, Riders 1 and 2 battle Turtle Bazooka and lose to him. Later, having an A-Bomb installed into his body, Turtle Bazooka was sent to Shinjuku as a suicide bomber. However, Kamen Riders 1 and 2 sacrifice themselves to get Turtle Bazooka out of the city and over the Pacific as the bomb explodes. Film appearances OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders Turtle Bazooka appears in the movie OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders as a Shocker Kaijin in 1971, before Destron's creation, although its design is identical to the original V3 version, including the Destron emblem on his belt. One of Shocker's strongest Inhumanoids. With his cannons, he attacked the Den-Liner in 1971 when its crew attempted to fly to the past to restore history and severely damaged it. Due to a change in history caused by Ankh leaving a O Medal behind in 1971, Shocker achieved its goal of world dominion with the Shocker Greeed which defeated the Double Riders, and new members from the various groups that would had manifested in the normal timeline after Shocker's destruction. Turtle Bazooka was among the many monsters who were part of the this alliance. Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai Turtle Bazooka was resurrected as part of the revived Badan Empire. When the 15 Heisei Riders and 15 Showa Riders joined forces to defeat Badan, Turtle Bazooka was destroyed along with two Destron Combatmen and two Chaps by Kamen Rider ZO's ZO Kick. Shuriken Sentai Ninninger Vs. Kamen Rider Drive Spring Vacation One-Hour Combining Special Turtle Bazooka was sent to kill Shinnosuke, Go, and Takaharu when they were searching the clue to capture Roidmude 084. Later, he faced Go with the teamwork alongside Hiruchameleon, only to be hilariously destroyed by his own bazooka when he was about to fire it when it was jammed by Mach Mazarl's shooting clogging up the barrel. Super Hero Taisen GP: Kamen Rider 3 In a movie event prequel, he was shown as one of Shocker members to fight Ninningers and the two main Drive Riders. He was then easily defeated by Mach by using a Signal Exchange on making his bazooka get stucked while firing at the Rider, killing himself. Through an alteration to history rewritten by Shocker's History Modifying Machine, Turtle Bazooka is among the many monsters that serve the evil organization that rules the world in this alternate timeline created by Kamen Rider 3's assassination of the Double Riders in 1973. Video Game appearances All Kamen Rider: Rider Generation .]] Turtle Bazooka appears as a monster in the video game ''All Kamen Rider: Rider Generation. Other appearances Turtle Bazooka was also featured in the music video of the Kamen Rider Girls' rendition of Kamen Rider V3's theme song. Behind the scenes Portrayal Turtle Bazooka was voiced by Keiken Mine. His suit actor was Masaru Okada. http://www.kamenrider.net/riderv3/destron/destron002.html In OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders, his suit actor was . Trivia *Turtle Bazooka is the only member of Destron that actively participates in Shocker. **Also, whenever he affiliates with them, he disregard his status as a Destron warrior by leaving his Destron belt. Though, he refused to wear Shocker belt to address his military rank. References Category:Destron Inhumanoids Category:Turtle Monsters Category:Object Monsters Category:Weapon Monsters